


Leather

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Leather, Leather Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian should have known Jim didn't plan on going to this club just to see a client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

The club music thumped loudly as Seb guided Jim inside. Well, _Jane_ , for the moment. And goddamn he could get used to seeing his boss in a tight black skirt, midriff-baring top, and heels. For Seb’s own part, he’d poured himself into a pair of tight leather trousers, boots, and black t-shirt with a leather waistcoat. They fit into the club perfectly, even if he towered over Jim more than usual.

Jim guided them to some chairs in the corner. He signaled Seb to stay, then made a point to walk slowly towards the bar for some drinks, hips swaying. These trousers were doing nothing to hide Seb’s enjoyment of the view. Jim said a few words to the bartender and was soon walking back over, watching Seb with a glint in his eyes.

“Just sit pretty, Tiger,” he said, handing him a drink and settling in next to him. The weight was comfortable against his side, though Seb couldn’t help but notice Jim purposely didn’t block his bodyguard’s access to his gun.

A man who looked surprisingly young sat down across from them. He looked between the two, clearly trying to decide which one to address. Apparently decided on Seb, he opened his mouth to speak, only to find Jim’s heeled foot quickly pressed against his crotch. “I’m the one you’re dealing with,” he said coldly.

The young man swallowed hard. “Sorry,” he said. Nervous. Amateur. No wonder Jim had wanted to spice things up a bit.

Jim withdrew his foot and leaned forward. “Sorry is a good start. You know why I’m here.”

The contact nodded a little too enthusiastically. Seb leaned back and scanned the room while Jim and the kid talked. Most of the folks in the club were obviously in the scene, but then a pair of suited men walked in, looking around. Seb put his hand on Jim’s back to signal him. 

Nodding, Jim wrapped up his conversation. “I’ll be in touch,” he said, smiling insincerely as he stood. Seb ushered him towards the back door. A bouncer stepped in between. “Can't go out this way.”

“I think you’ve got bigger problems to deal with,” said Jim, just as a shot rang out and people started screaming and ducking for cover. The bouncer turned to face the suited men. Seb didn’t have to turn around to know that the gunshot had taken out their contact. _Fucking amateurs._ He shielded Jim as they headed for the door.

Some people would take any excuse to pick a fight, even if it wasn’t their brawl to get into. A man pulled a knife and got in Seb’s way. In three seconds, Seb had broken his arm and shoved him to the side, finally getting the back door open and Jim into the alley.

The sounds of violence cut out as the door shut behind them, though the bass still thumped through the walls. Jim brushed the hair of his wig back as he turned to look at Seb. “My good Tiger,” he growled.

Seb licked his lips. “Just doing my job, Boss.”

“Are you?” Jim moved closer, crowding him and drawing his fingers along the bulge in his trousers. “This part of your job, too?”

That tone was doing nothing to flag his erection. “Can be.”

“Show me.” Jim’s eyes had that dangerous, half-mad look in them. Seb was helpless when it came to that expression. He grabbed Jim’s thighs and picked him up as he reversed their positions, pinning Jim up against the hard bricks and nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“Oh, big tough man you are,” purred Jim, hands on Seb's biceps. He leaned in and bit his bodyguard’s lip, hard enough to draw blood.

The leather skirt had already ridden up nearly to Jim's arse, slidding up the the rest of the way as Seb ground against him. Jim leaned in and nipped at an ear. Seb gathered his wrists and pinned Jim’s hands above his head, keeping him in place as he shoved his trousers down over his erection. Jim egged him on as Seb slid a finger between them to push his underwear aside. His fingers encountered silky lace. “Boss,” he growled, sliding the finger quickly down to his arse. Oh _of course_ he was already prepared.

“Fuck me,” ordered Jim.

That was one order Seb would always obey. He thrust forward all at once. Jim locked his ankles around his waist, wig knocked akimbo as it was dragged along the rough brick by Seb’s brutal thrusts. Jim seemed unaffected, watching him in that calculating way he had. Seb wanted to knock that look off his face.

Grabbing the wig and throwing it to the side, Seb got a fistful of Jim’s real hair and yanked his head bank, leaning in to lick his clavicle and bite his collarbone. A ragged groan broke from Jim and it made Seb smile against his skin, thrusting harder. His free hand wrapped around Jim’s cock, swiping the head with his thumb, dragging the pre-come down the shaft before he started jerking him off in earnest.

Now wasn’t the time to drag things out. Seb twisted his wrist just so and Jim was coming between them. Seb gave another couple hard thrusts and filled Jim, resting his forehead against his lover's. Jim unhooked his ankles as Seb carefully set him down. Jim adjusted his skirt, shirt pulled to one side and fresh bites standing out against his pale skin. “I am going to make you lick the come off this skirt when we get home.”

Seb leaned over and retrieved the wig before tucking himself away. “Whatever you say, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to beautifullyheeled, type_40_consulting_detective, beltainefaire and especially themadkatter13. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
